A Date Not To Forget
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: I thought about it a lot since the DeLorean. I mean, I'm sure I've thought about that day once or twice before it but since the whole time travel junk began I started thinking about how this whole mess started with me and Doc. One Shot.


A date not to forget

Something random that's been in my head. Read and review. It might not stay up long.

* * *

I thought about it a lot since the DeLorean. I mean, I'm sure I've thought about that day once or twice before it but since the whole time travel junk began I started thinking about how this whole mess started with me and Doc. It wasn't until I actually went back in time that I remembered the little series of events that got me to meet the good old Doc Brown. It feels so long ago but turns out it wasn't, maybe two or three years. I was…early high school, late middle maybe?

I'd heard stories about Doc. You'd hear it all the time back then, before I started helping him. "That Emmett Brown is blank". The blank was usually filled with dangerous, crackpot, crazy, or insane. I'd heard it since I was little. He was pure madness, and that's what eventually made me do it, I guess. I wanted to do something crazy. Why did I want to go and do something crazy? Because I had nothing left to lose.

As I kid, I didn't have too many friends. Since my dad was under Biff's watch during that time, I was branded as a loser and most didn't want to hang out with me. I wasn't lonely. I won't ever admit that. I was looking for adventure though, a way to make a name for myself outside of my dad. That's when I thought about Doc. Nobody dared go by that place, not even the newspaper boy went that far. So, just as I was about to snap, I took my board and went up to his house after school.

I knew Doc's house had gone down years before. My mom told me about it. It took me some time though to find the place. Nowadays, 1640 Riverside Drive is engraved in my head. I didn't then. I passed his garage a few times before realizing that was the place. The fence was locked, but wasn't tall enough to scare me off. I climbed over easily. The door was obviously locked though. Doc isn't stupid. The window was big enough for me to slip through. That's when I saw it all. All of Doc's inventions.

I wondered around a while, picking things up and looking them over. I couldn't believe how cool those things were. I didn't even know what they did. They looked cool. I got so distracted, so focused on the little…thing in my hand. So focused I didn't hear the door open and shut or the footsteps coming up behind me. I didn't hear Doc behind me. I just stood there, holding the things and whispered under my breath, "cool."

"Cool?"

I dropped that thing as quick as I could, spinning around to face him. Doc looked horrible back then. He looked older than he was now, worn out and broken. Lonely, I suppose. He looked at me intently, bending over and picking up the object I'd dropped. I hardly knew what to do.

"Cool?" he repeated.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "Don't know what it does but it sure looks cool."

"Nobody has ever called anything I've made cool," he perked, light returning to his face. He stopped, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"Marty…Marty McFly," I shrugged, hands in my pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned away. "I snuck in…I figured people might think I was cool for sneaking into here. Everybody says to stay away after all."

"I know," he sighed, looking away. "Don't you have any friends you could be hanging out with?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "No one who really gets me, you know."

"Believe me, I understand. I've been up here for years, inventing all sorts of things with no one who understands. Everyone just thinks I'm…mad," he nodded, looking over his invention.

"This stuff is pretty cool though," I smirked, looking around.

That's when Doc perked, getting his life altering ideas. He turned to me, finger pointed at me. His eyes glistened with new found hope. I looked at him, remembering all those who called him mad. You can image where my mind started going.

"I have a plan!" he called.

"What?" I mumbled.

"How's about you work for me?"

"Work for you?"

"You can be my assistance," he clapped, turning around and walking around. "I could always use help around here. Help cleaning, help making things, help testing experiments, help with Einstein!"

"Einstein?" I repeated.

"Yes, my dog…Come here, Einnie!" he called out and sure enough the dog came trotting up, tail wagging. Doc petted him, turning back to me. "Well? Want to help out around him?"

I can't remember how long it took me to say yes. Doc said it felt like forever. To me, it felt like a few seconds. All the same I said yes and in 1985 I was with him at Twins...I mean, Lone Pine Mall. I was sent to the future. I saved Doc's life. All this was possible, because I said yes.


End file.
